Una prueba de amor
by Sakura-Undomiel
Summary: Se había vuelto demasiado en el momento en que Timberly Johanssen vio al mejor amigo de su hermano mayor y primer amor de infancia parado detrás de la puerta. Todo era un mal entendido que había comenzado hace 4 meses.


**UNA PRUEBA DE AMOR**

Demasiado, se había vuelto demasiado en el momento en que Timberly Johanssen vio al mejor amigo de su hermano mayor y primer amor de infancia parado detrás de la puerta.

-¡¿Arnold?! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Eh? Bueno… yo, me preguntaba sí…

-Es Gerald - interrumpió la no tan pequeña Timberly

-¿Qué?¿Cómo? ¡Ah! ¡No Timberly, no es lo que piensas!

-Arnold, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que no eres bueno encubriendo a las personas?

-…

-Justo como lo pensé – La morena cerró los ojos y suspiró, no podía descargar la ira con el joven rubio, aunque ganas no le faltaban… pensando solo en la parte en la que pudo haber dicho algo como "¡Qué demonios piensas cuando ayudas a mi odioso hermano!" pero no, evidente siendo Arnold nunca repetiría el mensaje de la misma forma ni con el mismo énfasis. – Escucha Arnold, sé que lo haces por una buena causa pero… creo que no ganarás nada

-¿Por qué no hablas con Gerald y arreglan las cosas?

-Ya lo intenté

-Timberly, Gerald encontró esto en tu habitación

-¡¿El hurgo en mi habitación?! – Timberly empezó a dar vueltas y miró la nota, la arrebato de las manos del rubio y entonces empezó a carcajearse. Arnold solo atinó a rascarse la cabeza.

La nota decía "Te regalo esta prueba de amor".

Todo era un mal entendido que había comenzado hace 4 meses.

La pequeña Timberly tenía que crecer, porque todo crecen y cambian gustos, desarrollan su personalidad, sobretodo en esos terribles indicios de la adolescencia.

Se había vuelto una joven de 15 años algo popular, llena de energía y bastante apasionada. Inevitablemente también su físico se había desarrollado. Sus genes resaltaban gracias al gusto por el voleibol el cual había logrado que su figura fuera atlética y bien formada.

Por supuesto que en esta etapa eso no pasaba desapercibido, ni siquiera para el joven Jason anteriormente y vigentemente conocido por el apodo del "niño chocolate". Había dejado ese hábito de comer chocolate a todas horas, aunque era cierto que de vez en cuando solía comprar paquetes grandes de chocolate para devorarlos.

El ahora muy curioso chico artista, porque desarrolló el gusto de la pintura, comenzó a observar de diferente modo a Timberly, eran buenos amigos pero el profesaba ese típico amor secreto, sin embargo el pelinegro era un joven algo tímido. Por lo que cada semana aparecía un chocolate con una tarjeta muy colorida que decían: "Esta debe ser de mis más grandes pruebas de amor".

La adolescente al principio se le hizo tierno, pero al cabo de un mes empezó a preguntarse quién sería la persona que, sin falta, colocaba chocolate en su casillero.

Un día ella decidió llegar temprano y descubrió a Jason, quien al ser visto corrió de prisa. Evidentemente Timberly le alcanzó en un parpadeo.

-¡Hey, detente!

Jason detuvo su carrera abruptamente ya que escucho la voz femenina muy cerca.

-Bien de acuerdo, me atrapaste. – Jason volteo sin mirar a la chica directamente, ya que evidentemente la vergüenza se le notaba hasta las orejas - Entenderé si tu…

-¿Por qué te rindes sin tan solo intentarlo?

-¿Cómo dices?

-"Niño chocolate"… todo tiene sentido – la pelinegra se dio un golpe en la cabeza - ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Fue muy tierno lo que hiciste Jason, así que no te rindas – la chica le guiñó el ojo y se fue corriendo.

Con unos pocos avances, Jason y Timberly comenzaron a salir, Timberly sabía que Jason nunca regalaba chocolates a nadie ni siquiera a sus amigos o familia, eran el tesoro de un recuerdo de amor y pérdida, por lo que regalárselos a ella era una gran prueba de cariño.

Todo iba excelente, hasta que Gerald encontró las tarjetas con las notas: "esta es mi prueba de amor más grande".

Gerald, como buen hermano sobreprotector pensó lo peor, y comenzó a acosarla aunque nunca le dijo porque.

-Ahora mismo aclaramos las cosas – Timberly tomó a Arnold de la mano y fueron con Gerald, quien se encontraba en casa de Phoebe, su novia.

Tocaron el timbre, a lo que Gerald se apresuró a abrir pensando en quien sería. Para su sorpresa era, si Arnold, pero con Timberly detrás

-Te lo dije cabeza de cepillo, el cabezón es un pésimo espia

-Por eso debió mandarte a ti, ¿no Helga? Ya que eres la experta

-Cierra la boca Arnoldo

-¡Silencio!- Gritó la más pequeña en el grupo – Gerald ahora mismo me vas a escuchar, ¿por qué mismo no preguntaste a que se refería este papel?

-Bueno… - Gerald comenzó a ponerse rojo del rostro

-Esa cabecita tuya, ¡Dios, eres un pervertido! Jajajajaja

-Sospeche igualmente eso– rio Helga mientras observó a Phoebe, quien solo desvió la mirada - Geraldo pervertido, no me sorprende

-Escucha Gerald la prueba de amor a la que Jason se referia era a chocolate

-¡¿Chocolate?! – dijeron todos al unísono

-Jason es a quienes ustedes conocieron como el "niño chocolate"

-¿Ese niño tenía un nombre?

-¡Gerald!

-Disculpa, disculpa, es solo que dejamos de juntarnos con los de secundaria

-Eres un bobo, además tengo quince, ¡QUINCE! No pienso tener sexo con Jason en menos de 1 mes

-¡Timberly!

-Solo estoy bromeando, nunca tendría sexo tan a ligera, ¿quién crees que soy? Parece que ni me conocieras

-¡Bien! Ya entendí el punto, solo, no juegues con mi paciencia

-Y tú no juegues con tu puesto de hermano mayor – Timberly le saco la lengua y se fue, dejando a un Gerald ligeramente tranquilo pero un tanto nervioso por igual.

Una semana después Gerald y Jason platicaron, aunque el pobre muchacho lo sintió más como un interrogatorio a un ex convicto. Al final el chico afro quedo convencido y no molestó más al chico…

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno esto es mi segundo intento de historia relativo a Oye Arnold. Esta vez se trata de un drabble que participó en el concurso de "Reto de parejas aleatorias" del grupo de facebook ¡Oye Arnold! ¡Salvemos La Película de la Jungla! ¡100, 000 Personas!

Me divertí mucho haciéndolo, la verdad es un reto formular una historia con personajes que a lo mejor ni por aquí me imaginaba y aunque era tema libre, pensé que seria lindo hacer algo romántico y creo que me salió jojojojo.

Bueno se aceptan comentarios, quejas, dramas o chismes jijiji.

Espero verlos en una próxima publicación, a ver si me animo.


End file.
